


Whispers

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful night for whispering under the stars...<br/>This story is a sequel to No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Big huge thanks to everyone who has been writing to me the last few months, encouraging me to keep going. Writer's block is *not* a fun thing... 
> 
> This is just a little piece, a "let's work out the kinks" kind of piece, that was inspired when a friend showed me some pictures she was playing around with. "Picture Blair, whispering in Jim's ear", she says to me. Thanks, Killa! Big hugs also go to my betas, Em, Linda and Laura. If it looks and sounds pretty, thank them--I couldn't do grammar to save my life. :-) A special thanks to Ellen, for the inspiration her story and our conversations provided. As always, comments are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy the story!

## Whispers

by Kim Gasper

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Studios/9496>

Author's disclaimer: This story contains overtones of Domination and submission (D/s). 

* * *

Whispers  
by Kim Gasper  
(c) February 12, 1999 

"Sky's a pretty color tonight." Blair's arms were warm against the cool of his skin where they slid around his waist, and Jim shivered a little at the goosebumps that came from the contrast. When he turned his face toward his lover, he got a coffee-flavored kiss. 

"Yeah--it is. That for me?" He tipped his head toward the cup Blair had set beside them on the small table. 

"Thought we'd share." Warm hands kneaded the skin of his belly gently, pulling him closer back against a sturdy body. 

"Mmmm." Jim let himself lean back and relax into Blair's embrace. Smaller than him, perhaps, but not small by a long shot, his partner had proven his strength many times and could take his weight easily. He sighed contentedly when long fingers teased into the small well of his navel, poking, then flicking over it. His body stirred languidly, its attention caught when restless movements took on more purpose. "Blair--?" 

"Shhh." His partner's voice dipped into a low, easy whisper, as warm and creamy caf au lait. "Tell me this isn't a night for seduction, Jim." One hand teased slowly up his chest, and Jim wasn't sure if the shudder that tripped through him was from that, or the ghostly tracks Blair's breath left on his skin. "Look," the younger man continued, gesturing with one hand. "Almost like diamonds sparkling... on a canvas of midnight-blue velvet. Soft as nothing against your skin." Another light brush, this time over a suddenly turgid nipple. 

"Um--" 

A sharp sensation roared through him, like a bullet punching a hole through a piece of sheet metal, and Jim gasped, then shook for a moment when Blair pulled on his nipple again. 

"I said 'shhh'," the younger man remarked mildly. "Concentrate, lover. Feel the night wrapping around you. All dark and velvet and silk, like an embrace. Like my embrace." Gentle kisses traced a path from near his ear to the pulse point in his neck. A warm, wet mouth opened to suck lightly at skin that was abruptly more sensitive than was usual even for him. 

He moaned softly, low in his throat, caught in the web Blair was weaving around him. With his eyes closed, Jim could even almost-- _almost_ \--forget they were out on the patio, and that anyone who cared to look could see them. 

"Feels good, doesn't it." Blair leaned in a little closer, pressing a hot kiss on the side of Jim's neck. The older man twitched and he felt the lips touching him smile. That hot voice continued, the words lower, a breathy whisper, "Makes you want more, huh, babe. Want me to slide my hands down here--" Blair's strong fingers splayed over his nipples, then down, caressing his ribs, to his waist. Jim shivered, then moaned again. 

"Yes..." 

"You want me to touch you, don't you. Wrap my hands around your dick and stroke you... Bend you over and stroke the inside of your body...long, slow sweeps of my rod inside you...owning you...reminding you who you are." 

Jim groaned, his body shuddering when Blair's mouth moved up, a slick, wet tongue touching his ear. The words slithered inside him, the suggestion as much a proof of ownership as the act itself. Electricity shot through him, and he shifted nervously, impatiently. "God, Blair--" 

"Shhh. You like this, man." Teeth grasped his earlobe, tugging gently. "Teasing's an art, Jim--gotta remember that. Can't rush...can't hurry." The fingers slid back up and plucked at his aching nipples, sending shards of sensation through him. Hot, knife-sharp points of pleasure erupting within him, burning him. Another touch... And again, the sharp flick of a fingernail scoring the tender, distended tissue. 

"Blair--please..." His hands lifted in supplication; phantom limbs, because he didn't remember raising them; they hung there in mid-air for a moment before lowering. 

Jim tipped his head back and was rewarded by a hot, breathy sigh in his ear, followed by the slow, hot glide of Blair's tongue, easing into the small channel. "I love you like this. _Mine_ , Jim." 

When had the devil turned into a sexy, long-haired grad student? When had Blair dipped his voice into molten lava, and cooled it with honey to thicken and sweeten it? When had Blair's fingers turned to barbed-wire pincers lined with velvet? Something that could touch him and pluck pain or pleasure from him--to the point where he often didn't know which one was which, they blended and melded so well. He groaned harshly, from somewhere deep in his soul, and shuddered. "Yes...god, Blair, yes..." 

Those long, elegantly-shaped fingers pinched his tits hard, tugging on them, and Jim yelped, jerking within the tight grasp. 

"Feel good, lover? You like a little spice with your pleasure, don't you. Hot...melting...a little sharp. Not quite pain, but so...close--" Blair pinched again, and Jim moaned, his cock standing rigid within his pants--as hard as his nipples standing out on his chest. 

"I...do... Jesus, Blair..." He panted, finding it difficult to pull enough oxygen into his body. When had it shifted like this? Ten minutes ago, maybe, they were watching the sunset. Now... A sharp, white-hot sensation screamed down through his nerves, igniting his brain, and Jim focused back on his body, and the throbbing bite on the side of his neck. 

"Pay attention, then." Blair lapped at the bite, his tongue both soothing and stimulating. Jim whimpered softly; his lover had the attention of all parts of him. "I'm going to tell you to do something...and you'll do it. You know why?" 

One hand slipped down to squeeze his cock, and Jim groaned, "Why?" 

"Because you want to obey me. If I tell you to do something, it's my decision, not yours. And you like that. It sets you on fire." Another squeeze, this one harder. "Doesn't it." 

His face burned; they were out on the patio, for Chrissake. "No--I mean yes... I mean, let's go inside, please... I'll do whatever you want...inside..." 

"No." It wasn't even quite a laugh; more of a low, thick sound wrapping itself around him, cloaking him in a darkness that was more complete than the night. "You'll do whatever I want, out here, because this is what you want...even if you think you don't." 

His face flamed hotter, if that were possible, and Jim shuddered. Hot. Blair's voice evoked heat within him; a heat that was filling, growing, expanding. A heat that demanded obedience, submission. He pushed himself back against the cock pressing into the crack of his ass, a low hiss echoing around them at the contact. "Please," he tried again. "I can't--" 

"Yes, you can... and you will, lover." Lips pressed against the back of his neck, then moved to his ear again. "Reach down and undo your pants for me, Jim." 

"No--" The refusal stuck in his throat, tight, unwanted. He choked once, feeling his whole body tense up. Blair's voice came again, low and hot in his ear. 

"Do it, Jim. Undo your pants. I know you're hard, and you're wet from leaking. I know you want your dick out in the cool air, brushing over you... soft, gentle whispers of cool air caressing you...imagine how it's going to feel, like a hand moving over your cock, Jim. Tracing over you, teasing you..." The husky whisper seemed to throb inside him, pulling him into a tight knot that glowed in the center. "Take your dick out, Jim. Undo your pants for me, lover. Because you know it'll please me... and you know how good it is for you when you please me." 

" _Fuck_." His whisper seemed loud, to his ears, but he wasn't even sure he'd spoken aloud. Were those his hands, moving to the front of his pants? Popping the button, fingers trembling on the tab of the zipper, before easing it down? He panted, shuddering in Blair's arms. They were there, in full view of anyone who wanted to look... And the thought made him hotter--that someone might see him, showing himself like this. 

"That's it, man. Slow and easy, Jim. You want to take that thick, gorgeous dick out... Don't you. You want to stroke it, play with it..." 

"Blair...I--can't--" 

"Oh you can, babe... you can." Slick, wet heat glided over his hand, and Jim jerked, realizing it was his precome, warm and sticky on his palm. Blair eased his hand over Jim's and pushed the two closer to the throbbing erection. "Feel yourself, Jim. Pulsing, throbbing... can you feel how alive you are... all the blood pounding through your dick?" 

He shuddered again as their hands made the first stroke over his engorged organ, his hips pushing forward eagerly, wanting more. "Yes...alive..." Under his fingers it was like a ballet in miniature scale; all the tingling action of skin moving, and the feel of the blood rushing through his veins; he could feel the shift and pull of muscle as he stroked his hand up over himself again. A low groan worked past his lips and the soft sound of Blair's chuckle insinuated itself into the tiny dance; a vocal accompaniment of lush, rich sound. Abruptly he stopped, certain he'd heard other sounds as well, someone else's laughter, or maybe a voice perhaps? Eyes he hadn't realized had closed flew open in a panic, his body freezing. 

"No." One word, but it seared into him, burning and freezing all at once. The hand holding his tightened, and Jim gasped at the increase of pressure on his sensitive flesh. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I." Had he imagined caf au lait, before? This voice was mocha. Dark, sweet, and so heavy. It poured over him, burying him in layers of need and want and lust. Jim's chest felt tight under so much weight, and he pushed against it, fighting it. The hand holding his loosened, but the arm around his chest tightened. "Relax. You want this, Jim. Close your eyes and feel your body... how good it feels to hold your cock in your hand... to stroke it slowly." 

"But people can see--" The choked words stopped up in his throat again, and the harsh sob behind them pushed to be free. 

"So maybe they can." The tone of Blair's voice seemed light, but truth burned under the easy whisper. "What will they see, Jim, if they see anything?" The hand urged him again, and Jim shuddered as he leaned back into Blair's embrace, his eyes closing tightly, his face burning with shame and need. 

"They'll...see...--" 

"C'mon, babe. What'll they see? Will they see anything you haven't thought about showing? Thought about doing? Will they see you cream for me, Lover?" 

Those words set something inside him free, and another low, whimpering, rasping sob worked its way out as Jim tightened his grip on his aching dick and stroked harder. "Yes," he whispered. Or should that have been 'no'? He wasn't sure any more...it was hard to remember what was up and what was down in this world Blair had created for him. He clenched his eyes tighter, letting himself fall deeper into the velvet and dark and heat that Blair's whispers had woven around him. 

"Please." Supplication. Was he asking for something he wasn't sure how to achieve on his own? Or for the release he needed so badly...? Or just asking. Needing reassurance. Whatever it was, Blair seemed to know the answer, without his knowing the question. 

"Yes." A soft puff of air into his ear; the whisper of a whisper. "Oh, yes, Jim." The free hand on his chest snaked down to thread fingers through his, then to raise his arm, until their fingers together were splayed over his left tit. "Do it for me, Jim. Pleasure yourself... right here, right now. No more holding back. I want to see it. I want to hear it. I want to _feel_ it. Understand me?" 

He swallowed harshly, then nodded, a quick, jerky movement. So little... so much. Movements he'd do in a heartbeat inside the privacy of their bedroom took so much effort out here, under the stars. His fingers curled around himself in a steady grip, his palm still slicked from the precome dribbling out. 

The movement felt good; long, slow strokes gliding over hot, silken skin that stretched so tautly to cover his length. A grunt, then a sigh met his as Blair rubbed his cock into the crack of Jim's ass, pulling another moan from the bigger man. He increased his strokes, pausing in the midst of one to rub his thumb over the leaking slit at the tip of his cock, gathering the moisture. 

"Oh, yeah. Play with it...touch yourself... Oh, Jim." More whispers in his ear; these were harsh, hoarse, full of panting and longing. Jim squirmed backward a little, rubbing himself wantonly against the hardness there, then pushing himself forward into the tunnel created by his hand. He was close...so close... The whole fucking evening had been like foreplay. 

"Gonna...Blair..." He swallowed roughly, his hand moving faster, the one guiding it holding tightly. No, that wasn't what he wanted to say. Wasn't how he wanted to do this. Jim leaned his head back, tipping it so that it was nearly on Blair's shoulder, then opened his eyes. "Need...need to see you," he said hoarsely. "Your eyes... _you_..." He panted softly, his body tense with his need. "Can... _may_...I c--come...?" 

Eyes that were so dark blue they matched the shade of night that had wrapped around the two of them opened wide, the irises expanding, growing, until only a thin ring of that blue remained, surrounding a deep, inky black pupil that was bottomless. Blair shook his head roughly, curls tumbling around them. "No...soon... draw it out, Jim..." Harder strokes, down to his balls to cup and fondle, then up the long, throbbing length to rub his palm over the tip, smearing juice over the crown. 

Jim closed his eyes again for a minute, and the feelings and sensations closed around him, folding him inward on himself. For a long moment he was nothing more than nerve endings and sensors, feeling heat and silk sliding against him, coupled with more heat, and wet, and that wonderful glide and pull of friction. It was all coalescing inside him, drawing up into a burning core, deep inside his pelvis. He thrust forward hard, his hand pumping over him. "Uhm...God..." 

"Jim." One word, holding him suspended for a moment; frozen in time. Blair's fingers stroked his, both hands entwined. "Open your eyes...and come for me. Come for _them_." 

Oh, _shit_. His body lurched as heat rolled through him, sweeping him into the tide he couldn't and didn't want to resist. His eyes flew open, and although he didn't know if anyone was actually looking, the stars blinking at him seemed to be thousands of eyes watching. Waiting. Anticipating. A low, heavy groan caught and held in his chest as his hand pumped faster, and his hips arched forward. Held tilted back, eyes open to the multitudes shining down, Jim came, his orgasm ripping through him, pulling him hard into the darkness, holding him down as he was swirled into the maelstrom. 

He was surprised to find himself still standing, if shakily, when his vision cleared a few moments later. He was slumped back against Blair, his whole body still shuddering and shivering from the exertion. Blair had let go of him with one hand and was petting his chest slowly, a calming soothing motion. The other hand, still clasping his, was stroking his now-flaccid cock, smoothing the creamy liquid into his skin. 

"Oh, God," Jim began hoarsely, only to stop and clear his throat. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Um--" 

"Shhh." Blair's arm tightened around his waist, and Jim shivered in response when warm breath teased his ear as his lover whispered softly against it. "Inside, Jim." The arm holding him pulled him tighter against Blair's body, and Jim sighed when he felt the pulsing hardness against him. Blair teased his ear with the tip of his tongue and whispered again. "Inside." The word was rich with a wealth of promise, and Jim realized he didn't know if Blair meant inside _him_ , or inside their home... and it didn't matter to him, either way. That he didn't care startled him, but the feeling shattered into a thousand pieces inside him, burning up in the face of freedom presented to him. He groaned softly. 

"Yes. Inside. Please, Blair." 

He groaned again when a low chuckle rose up around them, and Blair's fingers eased across his sensitive skin. When Jim tipped his head back again to look up at the sky, it was like night was whispering all around them, with thousands of eyes twinkling as they watched. 

~~Finis~~ 


End file.
